Don't forget about me
by JaylorFaith
Summary: Selena Russo & Nick Lucas Nelena / Nalex One-Shot


**_NOTE: Bold parts is their PAST_**

**don't forget about me.**

He finds her walking alone in the street, not wearing any shoes. She's clad in a pristine-white nightgown flowing in the midnight breeze so freely as if it weighed nothing, whispering to silent skies. The breeze entangles itself in her hair, escaping through its auburn prison, strands of copper resting on gusts of wind like pouring melted-chocolate into the breeze.

He calls out her name and she turns around, his breath catching as she stares back at him with eyes like liquid mercury, her face lit to a white marble perfection by the moonlight. He has to remember to exhale before he clears his throat.

"Where are you going?"

She tilts her head to one side, staring at his moonstone eyes. she looks to the street she was walking down, then turns back to him.

"I can't remember."

**_He pops another movie into the dvd player, the fourth movie they've watched that night. They don't remember what happened in the other three, but that doesn't matter; it's not the movies they're watching. Instead she's watching the way his chest moves up and down, up and down when he breathes; he's watching the way her eyelashes flicker in the hurricane of her breath. Jack and Rose are on the screen, standing on the bow of the Titanic. Their eyes turn briefly to the screen before they return to each other. She laughs and leans in into him. He smiles and brushes the hair out of her eyes._**

**_"I must be king of the world." he says, at the same time Jack says it on the screen. She laughs again and he kisses her hand overdramatically._**

**_"My princess." he whispers, and they continue to watch-but-not-really-watch the movie._**

**_They fall asleep before they find out that the movie doesn't have a happy ending._**

"We're out of eggs." she says to him, before she walks out the door. "I'll go buy some more." He turns his head away from the TV and looks over his shoulder, whispering "be safe," and waving at her disappearing figure. He gets up from the couch, stretches and yawns at the same time, then walks toe-to-heel into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, looking for a glass of milk, and frowns at what he sees.

Cartons upon cartons of eggs.

He paces the kitchen, squeaky bare-feet announcing his presence against linoleum. He paces around the kitchen and paces around the kitchen and thinks and thinks, "what's happening to her, what's wrong?"

It's been getting worse and worse everyday. He waits for her return, and when she does, her arms are laden with bags upon bags of cartons upon cartons of eggs. She puts the eggs away in the fridge and he watches all this silently, horrified, before she closes the fridge and turns to him with murky-mercury eyes. Her hand is holding the handle of the fridge door just a bit too tightly, and she puts her free hand to her forehead and closes her eyes.

"Oops, I forgot to buy eggs. We're out of eggs. I forgot to buy eggs. Forgot, forgot, forgot." she says. She turns around back to the door and he stops her in her tracks, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her slender frame towards his own.

"Don't worry about it." he says with sad eyes. She pulls away from him hesitantly.

"But. . . eggs. I forgot. Forgot, forgot, forgot. Gotta go buy eggs."

He sighs and brings her face to his. "It's okay, I'll go get some, alright?" she nods and he walks out the door. Instead of driving to the grocery store, he picks up his cell phone and dials his doctor and makes an appointment for tomorrow.

**_She's leaving for college. He's staying behind. As she shoves tons of undies into her suitcase, he watches and thinks if she'll still think he's special after she sees the museums and skyscrapers. He wonders if she'll still think he's beautiful after she discovers and city lights and dance clubs. He wonders if she'll still be in love with him after she meets lots of fancy city boys. All he can do is hope not. He smiles sadly and helps her close the stuffed suitcase, tucking a note between the piles of clothes. She looks up and their eyes meet._**

**_"What's that?" she asks._**

**_"If you want to read it now, I'm not helping you pack up again." He smirks mischeviously and hugs her, thinking _****"will she still remember me when there's so many greater things in front of her?" _After a 3-hour flight, she's at her dorm and she dumps the contents of her suitcase on her bed, digging around for the note. She finds it, smiles, and reads it._**

**_"Don't forget about me."_**

**_She hugs the note and whispers to herself, "Never." _**

"I'm going to the doctor today." she says in the passenger seat. His fingers drum against the steering wheel and he smiles at her.

"You sure are." he responds. She smiles and looks out the window. A few minutes pass and she turns to him again. "i'm going to the doctor today."

"Selena? She's only fucking 23!" he yells. The doctor nods his head slowly.

"It's rare, but possible. The best you can do is play along and make her feel comfortable in any way you can." The doctor looks down for a minute and adds, "Perhaps you should keep exposing her to familiar things, that might slow the process down a bit."

So they go home and he plays their song on the guitar. He plays it over and over again, desperately hoping this will help, even a little bit, just help her remember. She sings along for a while but stops abruptly. He looks up, placing his hand on the guitar strings to stop the vibration. She smiles slightly, embarrassed.

"My bad, I forgot the words for a while there." He easily forgives her, but the words continue to haunt his mind. _Forgot, forgot, forgot._

That was the last time they ever sang that song.

**_He calls her._**

**_"Hey, how's college going?"_**

**_She laughs. "Shitty. It's boring as hell."_**

**_He laughs too, and shyly asks, "Did you read it?"_**

**_"Read what?"_**

**_He sighs. "You know what I'm talking about."_**

**_"Oh that." She plays it cool, doesn't want him to know that she framed it and put it by her bedside. "Well anyways, why's it so important Nick?"_**

**_He chuckles lightly. "If someone dies, they're not really dead, because someone else is thinking of him. Only when people stop thinking about him, when there are no more memories left about him, that's when he really dies."_**

**_His words make her smile. "Don't worry. If that's the case, I don't think you'll ever die Nick." _**

**_He smiles hesitantly. "I certainly hope so Selena, REALLY hope so."_**

"Are you my helper today?" she asks. He nods, fake smiles and sits down beside her. He sees the maturity in her face, and he desperately wishes that they were seventeen again, when things were good and simple and they were happy. He can't remember the last time he's been happy.

Her bed in the care facility is hard and cold. He wishes that she could still live with him, but he needs to go to work to pay for her medication. He used to leave her home alone, but one day he came home and found that she burnt her hands with boiling water.

"I-I forgot to turn off the stove." she said, as she showed him her raw fingers. That word again. _forgot, forgot._

His mind jumps out of the past and back into the present. He comes to visit her every day for the past ten years and every day she asks him the same question, "Are you my helper today?" It breaks his heart but he remembers what the doctor said, _play along_.

"So what would you like to do today?" he asks. She looks up at him thoughtfully.

"Can you tell me a story? Please? It's awfully lonely in here, I don't get to hear voices much. And I like your voice, it sounds familiar." She smiles and looks down as if she almost remembered something and meets his eyes again. "Please?"

"Sure," he replies. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess.

a lowly knight fell in love with her, and he was lucky to have her love back. But one day, the evil witch put a curse on the princess and she became very sick, and couldn't be with the knight anymore. The next day, the knight died, and they never saw each other again."

"That's it?" she asks, obviously not satisfied with the story.

"That's it."

She taps her fingers against the bed before asking, "How did the knight die?"

He smiles as his heart breaks a little more.

"She forgot about him."

After her helper leaves, she does what she does every day once he has left. she takes a dusty picture frame from under her mattress. she blows off some of the dust and cleans it with her sleeve. it's her most treasured possession, although she can't remember reads the messy script over and over again. _"don't forget about me. don't forget about me."_ the words echo in her mind, and she is almost (almost, but not quite) reminded of a boy she once used to love, and wonders what ever happened to him. but the thought disappears before her brain can process it. she scans the piece of paper, squinting, as if that would help her remember. she thinks and thinks and thinks, eventually straining her eyes. she puts the frame away, exasperated, rubbing her tired eyes.

"it's no use." she says to the empty air. "i can't remember. i have a feeling someone very important wrote this for me, but i just can't remember."

**Guys! check out my two other One-Shots "Cure" [Nelena] & "He's Beautiful" [Jaylor]… i hope you like them too (:**


End file.
